


Luck with Ghosts

by NicholasBenjamin7



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, First Dates, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasBenjamin7/pseuds/NicholasBenjamin7
Summary: Danny Fenton and Komaeda Nagito go on a first date. It's a weird crossover story.





	Luck with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a friend who loved to play this "shipping game" where you and someone else both name a character and try to think of how a relationship between them would work out. One time, she and another one of her friends named Danny Fenton and Komaeda Nagito and thought that was such a ridiculous couple that they now hardcore ship them together so I have promised to make them a fanfiction about it, explaining this bizarre crack pairing. I decided to post it here in case anyone else wanted to read it. Have fun.

“Now I don’t want you getting home any later than ten, alright young man?”

“Yes mom,” Danny replied like the loyal son he was.

“Look this way Danny, I want to take a picture of you before your first date,” Jazz said while holding up her camera.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” Maddie commented happily while Jazz began snapping a dozen pictures of her little brother.

Danny internally sighed but kept a smile on his face to keep his mother and sister pleased.

He had gotten into this ordeal when Nagito Komaeda had pulled him aside after school and asked him out to a dinner date. Needless to say, Danny had been surprised by the sudden invitation, but not as much as Sam and Tucker were when they heard he had agreed to it. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Danny? I mean, what if a ghost pops up and you can’t get away?” Sam asked in concern while they were walking back home.

“I live with ghost hunter parents who still haven’t figured out my identity Sam, I think I’ll be okay for one date.”

“Um, no offence Danny but your dad spends all his time creating ghost catching inventions while your mom spends all her time fixing them.  
They’re so good at working against each other that they’re too distracted to notice your phantom activities. Your date, on the other hand, will be completely focused on you. If something comes up you might have a hard time shaking him.”

“Don’t be such a worrywart Sam,” Tucker nodded his head in her direction while playing on one of his many portable game console. “Just because he’s Amity Park’s hero doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy a good date now and then.”

“I just want to make sure Danny knows what he’s getting into.”

“I’m glad you’re worried about me Sam but I’ll be fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get my homework done before getting ready for my much talked about date,” Danny informed his friend just as they arrived at his house.

“Have a good time!” Tucker yelled before walking off with Sam.

Just as Danny walked through the door, he encountered a serious looking Jazz.

“Did I hear that right? You’re going on a date?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“Um, would you believe me if I said no?” Danny tried.

“Who’s it with?” Jazz continued.

“A guy from school,” he confessed.

Jazz suddenly brightened up.

“Oh, that’s so sweet! My little brother is finally going on his first date! C’mon, we need to get you looking perfect!” Jazz grabbed his hand and started dragging him up the stairs to his room. “Mom, come and listen to this!”

So one thing lead to another and here he was, getting prematurely ready for his date while also being lectured by his mom. Perhaps not the best way to spend his time but it certainly put Jazz and Maddie in a good mood. 

After enough pictures to fill several scrapbooks, Danny managed to get the duo out of his room.

Finally having some privacy, the ghost boy realized that it was actually almost time for him to meet up with Nagito.

Not wanting to deal with his mother and sister again on the way to the door, he decided to simply turn ghost and fly to his destination, Amity Park’s Diner.

Meanwhile, at the date spot, Nagito had already arrived and was waiting for Danny outside.

“Haha, I’m honored someone as insignificant as me can have the pleasure of dating a resident of this town, a place where ghosts can be seen and interacted with, giving all humans the hope of an afterlife! Truly, hope can be found in everything! I merely wish I may see one of these spectors before the end of what I hope will be an eventful night!”

While Nagito continued to murmur to himself, a puff of green smoke appeared above the cafe, revealing a gleeful Desiree.

“He wants to see a ghost on his date? Haha, and here I thought I had heard them all. I’ll make a guest star appearance boy, but you should learn to be more careful about what you wish for.”

And with that, another puff of green smoke took her away.


End file.
